


The Stupid Sun and the Salty/Sweet Dinosaur

by Anime_Survivor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety, Dates, Depression, Dorks in Love, F/M, Father leaves, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hinata father, Jobs, More fluff and angst, Overworking, Panic Attacks, Poor Family, Protection, Volleyball love, father stealing, helping Tsukishima, mother passes out, rude boss, sad-love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Survivor/pseuds/Anime_Survivor
Summary: Hinata had alway felt in the way and felt depressed when around other people and what they had said to other people. So when he wakes up one night to his soulmate being placed on his wrist, he assumes for the worst and knows the other half of his soul will be disappointed. When he finds out it's the boy who always treated him like he was horrible at almsot everything, Hinata didn't think he'd catch up with his life anymore. Will Tsukishima talk to Hinata? Will they ever fall in love properly?





	1. Chapter 1

**if you get offended of depression or anything like that I apologize, I tried my best to get some angst in there but I probably failed... :/ PLZ put suggestions own in the comments and leave kudos!!!**

 

 

In the depths of the night, around 1 in the morning, Hinata had awoken to a grievous pain growing on this right wrist. He awoke with a yelp, grabbing his wrist as hard as he could whilst closing his eyes shut as tight as they would go. Hinata was clueless as to what had been causing this pain; had he sprained his wrist during volleyball? Did he trip something on the way home? Did he hurt his wrist while trying to win fights with Kageyama? Well, whatever was the case it needed to end and it had to end immediately.

 

“What-ugh-is happening to me…?” Hinata croaked out, voice cracking towards the end of his sentence.

 

Right as Hinata was about to get up to get his phone and text Suga to see if he knew what was going on (because frankly being the mother of the team reassures that he will always answer any questions anyone has), another wave of pain had hit him in a matter of seconds. Hinata cried out, desperate for anyone to help him. He had reached over the bed side to get to his little desk and snatched his phone.

 

Shakily, Hinata had turned on his flash light and inspected the so-on-so injured wrist. What Hinata saw had his eyes widened as wide as they would go in matter of .000001 seconds.

 

“Oh…My…..” Even through the waves of pain Hinata had been freaking out about what was just happening. His soulmate’s name was being imprinted onto his wrist! This was so anxious but exciting for Hinata! A partner of him was amazed and intrigued to know who his soulmate wasbht another part of him knew he wouldn't be good enough for anybody but his parents. He had always been small, had his puberty a little late, and just a late bloomer in literally everything. Now in his 2nd year, Hinata had grown into small depressive episodes which slowly but surely grew larger through his thoughts.

 

Beside the point, Hinata watched the excruciatingly slow and painful process of his soulmate being plastered on his wrist for the rest if his life. Hinata’s head was swarmed with different thoughts and guesses with who could be his soulmate. He could faintly see a ‘T’ and an ‘S’ so far so that wasn’t helping with Hinata’s second thoughts whatsoever.

 

After about an hour, a very long, painful hour, Hinata was just able to fully read his soulmate’s name. But before he took a peak he looked away and slapped a hand down on the name on his wrist.

 

_‘Wait…will the person even like me?’ ‘Do I even know the person?’ ‘Do they even know me?’ ‘Is it a girl?’ ‘Do they know I am gay and semi-depressed????’_

 

Hinata started mentally freaking out and had dropped his wrist on the bed and his phone from his hand. He had continued thinking of every worst case scenario that could happen, seeing as he could only seem to overthink all the bad things rather than focus on the good; weird for Hinata right?....WRONG. By the time Hinata had finished his mental breakdown he had passed out from exhaustion and had completely fallen asleep.

~~

Hinata had woken up to his alarm and quickly diverted his attention to anywhere besides his wrist. He got up, took a quick shower, ad got ready for the day. He wore a light sweater to help out with the chilly breeze of fall and to try and cover the name imprinted on his wrist.

 

“Alright. I am ready for the day, I am still Hinata Shoyou, I am a late bloomer, nothing will go wrong right?” Hinata had said encouragingly as he hopped on his bike to go to the school before his head reminded himself that he wasn’t good for anything and that he would never advance to anything other than a pile of trash. Hinata sighed and frowned, obviously nothing new as he rode off to the school.

 

When Hinata arrived he had realized how early he was, when he managed to beat Kageyama while walking the rest of the way on foot. He sighed once again and then unlocked the clubroom and walked in. He had changed into his volleyball attire and just simply wanted on the outside of the doorstep of the gym waiting for either Kageyama or the third years to swing by and unlock the doors so he could get to practice.

 

As Hinata sat by the steps of the door, lost in thought, he had ignored the chills running down his body and ignored the numb feeling in his fingers and his toes. Honestly, any feeling that his numb had become emotionally normal for him. Whenever he thought to had or on those cold nights when he had to cut to be able to get on with his life and somewhat feel better about who he was as a person. Although this was the case he had been getting better at the whole “depression” episodes he had. And here he was thinking mostly about who his soulmate is and how disappointed he could make this mysterious person with his lame comebacks, small figure, weak body, and very obnoxious body language. Maybe he should just cover the n eon his worst forever so that the other half of his soul won’t be disappointed in him.

 

Deep into his thoughts he felt a heavy smack to the back of his head, in which he yelped out and pouted as he stared up at Kageyama, his setter and friend on the court. He quickly bounced up out of his seat and stood on his tip toes to get into Kageyama’s face,

 

“YOU JERK! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!” Hinata yelled with his girly voice since it had cracked through most of the statement. All Kageyama could do is just smirk at the younger boy beneath him.

 

“Do you think you can really dominate me with that voice and height of yours?” Kageyama said hitting Hinata’s head once again before walking over the unlock the gym doors and walking inside, Hinata following suit.

 

“Why did you wait outside? With just a thin shirt and shorts? You could freeze out here” Kageyama muttered, “If you catch a cold I will punch it out of you”. Kageyama threatened playfully, which did no help for Hinata.

 

On the other hand, Hinata froze at the statement and paled a bit. “I promise I won’t get sick Kageyama!” Hinata said and bowed before starting to stretch with Kageyama to get ready for their early practice.

 

~~

 

Around lunch time, Hinata had been glancing at his wrist to see who the person was. He had also been watching everyone around him a little more intently to see if anyone had wanted to sit with him or just watched him in general to see if anyone was suspicious around him. So far, the only people seemed to be looking at him differently was Tsukishima. Of course Hinata didn’t pay too much attention considering whenever he looked right into Tsukishima’s eyes he just scowled and looked away directly. Hinata blushed bit and looked down.

 

Deciding to skip lunch and went to his bathroom, which is where he usually went after his volleyball lunch break, or really whenever he could. He had sat in the stall and stared at his clothed wrist.

 

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt just to take a peek…” He managed to convince himself and he closed his eyes and slowly pulled up his sleeve. When he peeked open an eye, both his eyes widened, and he screamed out of shock and worry. His scream echoed through the empty stalls of the bathroom.

 

_**His soulmate was Tsukishima Kei** _

 

Apparently he was a bit too loud when just coincidently walked in concerned for whoever had emitted that sound. When Hinata busted out of the door he had bung into Tsukishima’s chest with a prominent ‘oof’. Hinata looked up and his eyes widened even more and ended up screaming again.

 

“Tsukishima…I-I didn’t me-mean to…” Hinata stuttered before Tsukishima put a finger over his lips.

 

“Shhh. I’ve been meaning to talk to you….” Tsukishima said, showing Hinata his name that was neatly imprinted on his wrist.

 

Hinata had started at the name on Tsukishima’s wrist—wait no his name on Tsukishima’s wrist in disbelief.

 

“I-I’m so s-sorry”. Hinata choked out, beginning to tear up and cry, pushing himself away from his given soulmate, but Tsukishima tried pulling Hinata back. “I don’t des-deserve a-an amaz-hic-ing guy like y-you…you ne-need a better sou-soulmate...” Hinata sobbed out, mumbling that last part. He wanted to tell Tsukishima all the things that had bothered him about meeting his soulmate. A part of him wanted to scream out all the insecurities, all of the lies, all of the at that was buried in the back of Hinata’s head and heart to his soulmate, knowing he’d get relief that way, but no He couldn’t.

 

Tsukishima sighed softly and then pushed Hinata back up against the wall and placed his lips against Hinata’s. At first Hinata was hesitant and told himself that Tsukishima did this out of pity but then he listened to his soulmate instinct and wrapped his arms around his soulmate’s neck and kissed back tenderly.

 

When both of them were running out of breath they broke away and kept their bodies connected and close for as long as they possibly could.

 

“I am glad that I have you as my soulmate Shoyou. I’ve wanted to date you since the first day I laid my eyes on you” Tsukishima said with such gentleness, Hinata didn’t even know existed. “I have wanted to be able to hold your small and cute body up against my chest when I wake up in the morning on cold days, or when I want company when my family go on their business trips, and I have always wanted to be able to be the one that had helped you through rough time Sho”. Tsukishima said while caressing Hinata cheek and wiping away his tears. “Please Hinata, let me love you.”

 

With that statement Hinata had jumped into Tsukishima’s arms and had completely forgot about anything negative and just let the warmth of Tsukishima’s body envelope him in the happy moment they were sharing together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata decides to open up to Tsukishima and tell him about his dark past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments, and just reading the fic in general! It means so much to me and I hope to update as many chapters as I can whenever I have free time!

 

 

The next couple of days Tsukishima had paid close attention to Hinata’s actions. He wanted to make sure that Hinata was going to be okay, after Hinata had told him about his depressive episodes. Tsukishima had also showered his love all over Hinata whenever they were alone together. The last thing Tsukishima wanted was Hinata to get even more upset from being touch starved.

 

~~One Week Ago~~

 

It was a Saturday evening and Tsukishima’s parents were out of town for most of the week so he invited Hinata over for the full weekend. Weirdly Hinata had a hard time admitting that he could go but wanted to make sure his family was okay. It was confusing to Tsukishima because Hinata had a great family with a good amount of money right? I mean, he goes to Karasuno after all. Hinata had seemed very hesitant and very fidgety whenever Tsukishima had tried to talked to him or tried to insist he sit on the bed or watch a movie together.

 

Hinata had stayed quiet for a while -well the whole time really- and Tsukishima wanted to just snuggle him to death in his warm blsnket when the breeze of the brisk autumn air drifted into their window. Tsukishima blushed happily at the thought but hid his face away from Hinata so Hinata wouldn’t see his embarrassing blushy face.

 

“H-hey, uh, Tsukishima…?” Hinata said quietly, over for Tsukishima to hear, almost if he was unsure on what his mouth would say, as if his mouth was out of control of his brain and heart.

 

When Tsukishima unexpectedly heard the sweet sound of his soulmate’s voice, he immediately jumped up and scooted close to Hinata, accidently scaring Hinata to fall off the edge of the bed with a ‘thump’.

 

“Ouch…” Hinata said rubbing the back of his head softy as he hooked onto Tsukishima arm to pull himself onto the bed once again, met with the face of a very worried looking Tsukishima, a face in which he had never seen before. In all honestly, he thought it was pretty cute.

 

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you! I was just excited that you had talked after the whole time you were here and I was too happy and…” Tsukishima decided to shut his mouth after all the rambling.

 

Hinata had let out a soft chuckle, and this time, it wasn’t forced. It was a genuine laugh of some sort.

 

“Hahaha Tsukishima you really are an idiot behind all the snarky comments.” Hinata said leaning into his soulmate’s chest gently, slowly learning to relax and trust the big salty dinosaur.

 

Tsukishima’s face lit up and could of died from Hinata’s cuteness, but he had kept that thought to himself.

 

“Anyways, I wanna talk to you…about something s-serious” Hinata said, his confidence slowly turning into dust.

 

Tsukishima had pulled back and sat with his back against the headboard and then held Hinata tightly between his long legs, face to face stroking his hair softly.

 

“You can tell me anything Shoyou” Kei had said with all the gentleness his body could muster up, with the other side of him worrying for what was about to come up.

 

“W-well, since around grade school, I have been to a lot of doctors that have told me I was depressed. Back in grade school my father had left me and my mother all by ourselves, and he took all of our money away as well as my little sister Natsu…” Hinata had taken a deep breath and tried focusing on something else to prevent the tears from welling up in his eyes. “Me and my mother had to work really long hours, sometimes I had to skip school days to be able to make sure my mother was still alive and not just overworking herself. My mom had gotten fired for her poor working choices and her constant weakness, considering she had never gotten any more than an hour of sleep every day,” Hinata and broke eye contact with Kei and felt the tears slowly streaming down his pale cheeks. Once again he took a deep breath and continued. “I was bullied at school for all my ripped clothes and I had no escape. Sometimes I had to get through the day and when I got home I felt no emotion and cut with whatever I could find…” Hinata said, showing Tsukishima his scarred wrists before quickly hiding them away. “I tried so hard every day to stop nut I found no solution, my father had took everything.” Hinata had finished his story there and started balling his eyes out, and emitted what Hinata described as gross sobs and pitying behavior, latching onto Tsukishima for his dear life, shaking intensely at this point.

 

Tsukishima had been quiet throughout the whole story and just sat there with wide, worrying and saddened eyes as he saw Hinata slowly fall apart. He had tried to comfort Hinata with everything he could. He had wiped Hinata’s tears and wrapped him in a snuggly and soft blanket, holding him tightly.

“Hinata I am so sorry you had to go through all that…I wish I would have known before I treated you so wrongly…” Tsukishima said, tearing a bit as well. “But I promise, with all my life, I will protect you with everything I have and I will make sure you get all the love, comfort, food, shelter, and money you need. Nothing will stop me from doing that” Kei said sternly, looking straight into Hinata’s hazel orbs, wiping his tears.

 

With all the nice things Tsukishima had just said to Hinata, Hinata couldn’t help but just cry even harder, mostly out of happiness and relief at this point, letting out all his emotions as they both laid on that bed and tried catching up with both of their hearts and their minds.

 

~~Present Day~~

 

Hinata hadn’t really improved at all even though Tsukishima was aware of everything in Hinata’s past. He still had a long way to go before he could forget all those negative things his hideous father did. But right now didn’t matter, because Hinata was stable and had everything he needed. Nothing else could go wrong right? Now that Tsukishima was here?

 

Afternoon practice had go as planned, nice and smooth, with everyone amazed at Hinata’s crazy talents. Tsukishima had always watched Hinata secretly with awe but now that everyone knew they were together, and soulmates, he had no shame in making sure Hinata was all on his mind at every second of the day.

 

Tsukishima had also noticed a pattern. When Hinata was in volleyball, it seemed to be his only escape. It was his escape to his jobs, his family caring, his father, his depression. Volleyball was Hinata’s heaven in which he could be himself, in which he could be free and a place to feel surrounded by warmth of other players. Hinata even knew that was in a real home; a place in which he could truly be happy. So he savored all the hours, to minutes, to seconds he had when playing volleyball before he had return to the ugly truth of the world.

 

~~

When volleyball practice is over, Tsukishima had waited outside the clubroom door for his beloved soulmate. He checked his phone to see that his parents were gone for another week for a delayed meeting they had to attend. Of course, if Hinata was busy and e was alone he could always bring Akiteru over to the house since he went to college not far from the town they lived in.

 

Tsukishima walked into the clubroom to see Hinata packing his stuff up and getting ready to go, some of his happiness state staying. “My parents are gone for another week if you wanna stay over. Any day you’d like, I will always open to door for you.” Tsukishima said patting Hinata’s head before grabbing Hinata’s bag and walked out of the clubroom so Hinata could not protest.

 

When they got the bike racks, Tsukishima placed Hinata’s bag into the front basket for easier travel. Tsukishima the bent down and placed few kisses on Hinata’s head and one on the cheek before they wet their separate ways. Tsukishima could always catch the little smile Hinata had on his face after their goodbye kisses, but he had nowhere to complain, he always had one cheeky grin as well.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima plans for a first date but ends up helping Hinata's family with their money issues and their rude boss.

 Tsukishima had stared at the fine print on his wrist, which read “Hinata Shoyou”. He was always so happy when he read this name, knowing he could be with the love of his life forever and have the opportunity to protect Hinata with his life. Tsukishima smiled to himself when he thought about what Hinata and Tsukishima could be when they were older. Maybe they would get married? Would they adopt children? ‘Woah woah woah Kei. Way too early to think about this stuff. We haven’t even been on a date before!’

 

With that thought Tsukishima quickly shot up “We haven’t had a date yet…What am I waiting for??” Tsukishima said and quickly grabbed his phone and then texted Hinata to come over for a bit so Tsukishima would know where Hinata wanted to go to for his first date. When he sent the text he got up and paced around a bit to try and think of places where Hinata would enjoy going. He then realized that he had no idea what Hinata liked and what he did outside of volleyball and his jobs.

 

~~

During Hinata’s lunch break from working at a very dirty and broken down convenience store, which was soon to be going out of business, Hinata and checked his phone and saw a text from Tsukishima. He smiled a bit and actually felt like Tsukishima would start caring for him just the way the stories had said when his mom told about soulmates.

 

**From: Kei**

**To: Shoyou <3**

**Hey Hinata, I was wondering if you wanted to swing by and hang out for a bit. I have some questions to ask you ;)**

Hinata froze and thought, did he do something wrong? Did Tsukishima want to ask me questions to interrogate me? No no no, Tsukishima wouldn’t do that to him. He was loyal, not rude anymore.

 

Hinata sighed and shook his head, trying to think positive and not overthink everything.

 

**From: Shoyou**

**To: Kei**

**Sorry Tsukishima, I have a lot of work to do on Sunday’s…maybe during lunch at school? I have work on Sunday’s-Thursday’s. I’m really sorry…**

Hinata sighed and pushed the small bowl of rice to his mother, knowing she doesn’t eat much anymore.

 

When Tsukishima had heard the buzzing from his phone he pounced on his bed and picked it up. He checked the message and frowned. Not at the fact that Hinata couldn’t come over, but that he had to work all day, or as much as the day just to earn little cash to keep their family up and running. Tsukishima frowned more and texted back.

 

**From: Kei**

**To: Shoyou <3**

**Aww :( That’s okay, I just wish I could help with your finance issues. My family has plenty, so it wouldn’t be a problem to give you some of my allowance you know.**

**From Shoyou**

**To: Kei**

**Noooooooooooo! Please don’t, we have it covered. Right now, all we need is a 4, 24 hour days of work to get our rent on the house. After that I’ll take it easy! I promise!**

Tsukishima frowned even more, if that was even possible as he grasped his phone for dear life. Because of Hinata’s damn father, he had to go through all of this. His sunshine didn’t deserve this.

 

**From Kei**

**To Shoyou <3**

**Shoyou, have I ever said how much I hate your father? I’ll kill that man if I ever see him. Where do you work? I wanna meet you there.**

When Hinata read the text rom his soulmate he bursted out in giggles, and his manager had hit his head and told him to shut up. He did, but his smile stayed. He told Tsukishima where he worked and then his lunch break ended so he got back to sorting and selling.

 

~~

 

Around an hour later Tsukishima had entered the very broken-down store in which Hinata worked at. He looked around for his given soulmate and one he saw him sorting some soaps he quietly snuck up behind him and then hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek.

 

Hinata gasped and then elbowed Tsukishima in his groin with all the strength he had, not knowing his soulmate was behind him.

 

All the air in Tsukishima’s lungs was knocked out of him and then ended up on his knees, holding his groin in pain. When Hinata turned around to see who he elbowed his face grew red and worried, quickly kneeling in front of Tsukishima and apologized profusely.

 

“Oh my god Kei! I swear it was an accident! I didn’t mean to do that! A lot of bad people come in here and mess with me and my mom! Please don’t hate me!” Hinata said still apologizing his eyes filling with tears, thinking Tsukishima would hate him forever.

 

When Tsukishima was able to take a proper breath he spoke up and shakily out a hand on Hinata’s shoulder trying to get him to relax a bit. “Geez…volleyball gave you a lot of strength that’s for sure.” He rasped out with a chuckle. He stood up slowly and helped Hinata pick up everything he dropped.

 

Hinata stood there with his head hanging low, tears remaining in his eyes and fiddling with his fingers still nervous about how Tsukishima thought pf him.

 

Tsukishima noticed this and sighed, hugging Hinata tightly, kissing his head and whispering in his ear “Stop worrying. I will be okay, I shouldn’t have sneaked up on you”.

 

Hinata hugged back almost instantly and was pulled back by his manager.

 

“Hey I didn’t think I said not to stop working did I?” He said harshly, grasping onto Hinata hair roughly.

 

“Get your hands off of him” Tsukishima said angrily, giving the angry manager a death stare. “It isn’t nice to be rude to your workers now isn’t it?” Tsukishima said with his arms crossed and gave him a smirk.

 

As Tsukishima was talking back to the manger, Hinata’s mother turned into the isle and gasped at the scene.

 

The manager had a face of fury and then pulled Hinata by his hair onto the floor roughly. “I never asked for your opinion! This family chose to work with me because I pay them good enough money to support themselves! As long as I pay the I can do whatever I want to them!” The manager yelled, kicking Hinata’s side.

 

Hinata let out a whimper, Hinata’s mother yelped and Tsukishima punch the manager straight I the jaw. Tsukishima picked up Hinata bridal style and then signaled for the mother to follow him out.

 

“I will get you a job somewhere else with good service and a good paying job. You will not be working here anymore”. Tsukishima said sternly and then guided the Hinata’s back to his place. He laid Hinata down and gave him an ice pack for his hip and then made tea for Hinata’s mom and Shoyou.

Hinata’s mother stroked her son’s hair softly and comforted him. “Thank you so much Tsukishima-kun. For everything. For helping us, helping my son, and just being there for my son. Is there anything I can do for you? Money? Food? Anything?” She said, desperate to repay for Tsukishima’s good deeds.

 

Tsukishima shook his head. “The last thing you’ll be doing to giving me any sort of money”. Tsukishima said handing Hinata’s mother 10,000 yen. “Take this and then do all your taxes and get some food. Both you and Hinata, as I assume Natsu as well, are too thin for your own good”. Tsukishima said bowing a bit and then walking to the kitchen to make some egg over rice for them both.

 

Hinata’s mother stared at the money and silently cried out of happiness. She held the money tightly and kissed her son’s cheek gently. “I will go home to Natsu. You can stay here and we’ll figure out schedules to work for tomorrow okay?”

 

Hinata nodded and then sat up, watching his mother leave and then watched Tsukishima cook. He smiled gently and then hugged Tsukishima’s back.

 

“Thank you so much” Hinata said quietly and continued latching onto his soulmate. You saved us”.

 

“Anything to help out Sho” Tsukishima said happily and then served him and Hinata some food.

 

~~

 

About an hour later, Tsukishima held a worn out, sleeping Hinata in his arms. He fell asleep half way through watching Jurassic Park, one of Tsukishima’s favorite movies (I mean duh, he’s a salty but sweet Dinosaur).

 

Tsukishima tucked Hinata in and then sat at his desk. He booked two job interviews for Hinata and his mother at an office right down the mountain in which they lived, and wrote them a check for more money so they had rent for the next couple of months. When that was done he started thinking of places to go to for his and Hinata’s first date together.

 

‘The movies? Nah it’s too bland. Maybe a picnic? No, it’s too cold in the fall. Hmmm…Ah! I’ve got it!’ Tsukishima smiled and then wrote saying that they would go to a nice dinner date as their first date. It was nice and simple, plus it was a chance for Hinata to actually eat some real food for once.

 

Tsukishima smiled to himself and laid next to Hinata on the bed, snuggling him to his chest. When they would wake up Tsukishima would find out which restaurant Hinata wanted to go to. In the meantime, he was going to snuggle for Hinata’s warmth as he slowly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night with some angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR LATE UDATE!!! I had a lot of traveling to do :(

_“ ‘Just have to run…if I run he won’t find me…’ Hinata said, running as fast as his little legs would provide. He turned around for a spilt second to see his boss tailing up right behind him. “Get back here you brat!! If you don’t come to work with me you will regret this very much!’ The manager screamed._

_At this point, the ground in front and in back of Hinata was gone. He stood on a small island alone, watching as his old boss grab Hinata’s mother and shove her to sit down._

_‘This is what happens when spoiled brats like you don’t listen’. The boss said with a smirk, pulling Hinata’s mother hair and threatened to push her off the island into a black void._

_‘So what is going to be? You both come and work for me to get money for your trash of a family? Or will you lose your past family member besides your sister?’ The boss smirked._

_Hinata stood froze, unsure of what to do. He didn’t want to fall into another one of his traps. This was his life and he should be able to be free._

_Hinata’s boss started getting impatient and then pushed Hinata’s mother closer to the edge. ‘Let me remind you. Your father ran away because he didn’t want to have to deal with a pathetic loser like you. He didn’t want to have to deal with all the trouble you have gotten into. He took away your money and your freedom to teach you a lesson on how to work properly in this world’._

_Hinata cried and wailed, slapping his hand onto his ears to block out all the negativity. For that one split second he looked up he saw his mother falling to her death…”_

Hinata had awoke at around midnight with a gasp. His body was covered in sweat and his face was stained with tears.

Hinata looked around his surroundings and cried silently into the darkness of the night. He sniffled and wiped his eyes quickly when he heard his soulmate shuffle in his sleep.

 

“Shoyou..? You okay? Why are you awake?” Tsukishima asked tiredly, sitting up slightly and rubbing his eyes.

 

“U-uh y-yeah I am. You can go b-back to sleep n-now” Hinata stuttered sadly and tiredly.

 

Tsukishima grunted in response and then stretched over to turn on the lamp on his dresser and rubbed his eyes at the intruding light. He glanced over at Hinata and his eyes widened in confusion.

 

“Hinata what happened?? Are you okay?” Tsukishima said resting his hands on Hinata’s shoulders.

 

Hinata decided to stay quiet, afraid he would break down if he explained his nightmare.

 

Tsukishima sighed softly and then pulled Hinata’s face into his chest. “You had a nightmare didn’t you?” Tsukishima guessed, stroking Hinata’s soft hair gently and rubbing small circles into his back to calm him down.

 

Hinata took deep breaths and nodded at the statement. A few tears slipped past his eyes but Tsukishima had such a gentle touch which had put Hinata under a comforting and calming spell.

 

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want, but I am always here for you. Until the very end. Don’t ever forget how much I care for you. Don’t forget how much I love you Shoyou”. Tsukishima said laying down and tucking Hinata in before quickly going downstairs to get Hinata a glass of water.

 

When he came back, Hinata was already sleeping, snoring softly. Tsukishima put the water on the dresser and kneeled down beside Hinata’s face, brushing the hair out of his face.

 

“Poor thing. He probably never gets sleep” Tsukishima said sadly before getting into bed and snugging close to Hinata.

 

~~

Tsukishima woke up first and smiled. He quietly got up and jumped in the shower, careful not to wake Hinata up. Once out of the shower he got dressed into nice tight jeans and a somewhat fancy turtleneck sweater. He adjusted his glasses and nodded to himself.

 

He walked into the bedroom where Hinata had been sleeping and then lightly tapped his shoulder, showering Hinata’s face with kisses until he woke up.

 

Hinata giggled sweetly and woke up, trying to block his face in a playful way. He kicked his feet around gently and acted like a little kid.

 

Tsukishima smiled and then hugged Hinata, laughing softly. “I love you so much. Now get up and get dressed. I’m taking you on a date”.

 

Hinata smiled and sat up before jolting upright. “You are what?? No no no You aren’t taking me anywhere! I have work and then I have to see what my mom has to do and…” Tsukishima shushed Hinata and handed him someone his old clothes when he was around Hinata’s height to wear to the dinner.

 

“I will be downstairs I will meet you down there when you are ready. If you need anything just call me” Tsukishima said kissing Hinata’s forehead before walking downstairs to give Hinata privacy.

 

~~

When they both were ready to go to the restaurant, Tsukishima had asked what Hinata wanted and the oranged hair boy stuttered out random answers. Tsukishima chuckled the whole time, finally agreeing to go to a not too fancy Hibachi grill up the street.

 

“Now, when we get there, you do not have any limitation on food, drinks, or money” Tsukishima reminded. “It is my treat and I want to give you anything and everything you want no matter what okay?”

 

Hinata looked up at Tsukishima disapprovingly but sighed, knowing his soulmate would always give him unlimited things and even more. Hinata just pushed against himself against Tsukishima’s side, silently asking to be held.

 

Tsukishima smiled at the cute gesture and wrapped his arm around Hinata’s shoulders and somewhat protected him from the chilliness of the fall. “Here we are” Said Tsukishima, who opened the door for his beloved.

 

Hinata smiled and bowed a bit, deciding to stay quiet, not really trusting anyone who he wasn’t familiar with.

 

“How many?” The waiter said. Tsukishima responded two and they got a small hibachi grill which they shared with a family, but Tsukishima made sure he was in between his soulmate and the strangers for Hinata’s sanity.

 

Hinata and Tsukishima had a normal conversation until the chef came around and took their orders, moments later, they started to grill.

 

At first, the fire startled Hinata and got him shivering, but Tsukishima was quick to react and comforted the scared crow. He rubbed Hinata’s back until they both started smiling and laughing.

 

For once, Hinata actually felt truly happy.

 

~~

Once Tsukishima paid for the meal, after much discussion on how Hinata wanted to pay half, they went back to Hinata’s place. When they walked in, Hinata had giggled a bit and kissed Tsukishima’s lips tenderly before looking forward.

 

Both of their eyes widened, at the sight in front of them. Hinata’s mother was sprawled out on the floor, seemingly had passed out, but it triggered Hinata into having a panic attack. Hinata had ran over to his mother and lifted up her head to see a growing bump on her forehead, probably from the fall.

 

Tsukishima called an ambulance and awaited their arrival as he inspected the bump. He went over to the fridge, cringing on how empty it was, before grabbing some ice and gently laying it on the bump on her head.

 

When the ambulance came he had explained what they did that day and tried his hardest to try and get Hinata under control and his breathing back to a normal state. He looked around the house and saw a man with bits of orange hair peeking out of the black beanie as he slipped away into a car and drove away with what seemed like money.

 

Tsukishima squinted and then gasped. Hinata’s father was back at it again, stealing their money and hurting their family.

 

Hinata had secretly saw what was happening and almost passed out from lack of breathing and his panic attack. “T-Tsukishima…I need t-to sit d-down…” Hinata said before he sat on the floor and broke down in uncontrollable sobs.

 

Tsukishima sat down next to Hinata and then picked him up to get into the ambulance on their way to the hospital.

 

“Hinata I promise. Whatever is happening I swear to put an end to it all" Tsukishima said holding Hinata tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating so late! I have been on vacation and enjoying before school starts again :( Oh well, here is another chapter I hope you enjoy (Comments and criticism is requested).

 

When a very worried Hinata and Tsukishima arrived at the hospital the following hour. Hinata had been trembling the whole way there while Tsukishima never let go of his super worried soulmate.

 

“Shoyou everything will be alright. Trust me. She probably just has a minor concussion at the least. Or maybe she fainted from overworking exhaustion”. Tsukishima said, trying his absolute hardest to comfort the small crow.

 

Hinata just sat there shaking and crying, waves of sadness ran through him.

 

“T-Tsukishima…I-I lost my f-father and N-Natsu…I don’t –want to lose my m-mother…” Hinata sobbed out slowly.

 

Tsukishima shushed Hinata and held him close to his chest, softly caressing his hair.

 

“Shh Shh everything will be alright Sho”. Tsukishima whispered comfortingly when the nurse came out calling out Hinata’s name.

 

“Anyone under the name ‘Hinata’ in here?” The nurse called out, scanning the white room slowly.

 

“Over here!” Tsukishima said and raised his hand to signal the nurse. He took Hinata’s hand and then followed the nurse into the room in which they held Hinata’s mother.

 

“She is stable for right now, we don’t know what had caused her to drop but our main two conclusions would have come from the lump on her head; some sort of forced head trauma, and from overworking her body; which we noticed from lack of nutrients and sleep. She’ll need a lot of recovery but she will remain stable with lots of sleep, fluids, and surveillance”. The nurse explained whilst going over the notes on her clipboard.

 

“Thank you” Tsukishima said for Hinata, who was currently at shock of the sight of his very pale mother, hooked up to so many different machines.

 

“M-mama?” Hinata said carefully…no response.

 

“Mom” Hinata said a little louder, again. No response.

 

“Mother! Wake up! This isn’t a game anymore!” Hinata shouted, crying even harder as before. He was lucky that Tsukishima was there to comfort him or he would of broke down and hurt himself, trying to make things better.

 

“Tsukishima what did I do to deserve this. I worked all day and night to make sure my mother and I had at least the littlest to keep ourselves under a roof with food. I made sure my mother had whatever she needed before I took my share. I gave my father al the love in the world before he left us. Why does he come back to haunt me, Kei? Why does he want to do this?? He took ALL of our money Kei. So much money that we cannot replace” Hinata said, crying desperately in Tsukishima’s arms.

 

Tsukishima comforted his boyfriend softly and then stood up. He sat Hinata down next to his mother and then thought.

 

“Hinata, what was your father’s name?” Tsukishima asked softly, not wanting to trigger Hinata into another depressive state again. “If I know his name then I can search him up and then find out where he lives in order to get the money back”. Tsukishima said walking up to the bed which held Hinata’s mother. “I promise no matter what I have to do I will catch your father and get your money back Sho”.

 

Hinata just simply nodded, trying to get in all the information that the world was providing him with.

 

_‘What if all of the rain clouds disappeared? Maybe I could live happy life with his sister, his mother, and most importantly his soulmate. What if my father was behind bars? What would happen then? What if he broke out??’_

Hinata took deep breaths. The last thing he needed was a panic attack to happen, next to his weak mother, next to his soulmate, in a hospital, worrying about his dad. Oh yeah, nothing could go wrong with that. Not at all.

 

‘ _I’m losing my mind. My father will break past the jail and come find me…or Tsukishima. Maybe he will kill us…maybe if he gets angry enough he will kill out my whole family…’._

Hinata’s breath was increasing quickly and his cold hands started shaking. He tried calming himself with breathing exercises to no avail. They never worked for Shoyou.

 

When Hinata started calming down a bit, he then gasped and stared at Kei with desperate eyes, --of course, Tsukishima had returned the worried gaze--, begging to go back in time.

 

“W-what if they….k-kil-killed N-Natsu..?” Hinata stuttered out nervously, his panic attack coming back full force.

 

“Hinata, hey Hinata, calm down. Nothing will happen. Nothing has happened. Natsu is probably alive and having a normal life, I promise everyone is fine”. Tsukishima assured, the best he could.

 

~~

When visiting hours were over in the hospital, Tsukishima brought Hinata over to his house to rest after his panic attacks and anxiety. He tucked the mentally exhausted soulmate into his bed and surrounded him in comforting blankets.

 

When Hinata was sound asleep, Tsukishima sat at his desk and then searched up some of the characteristics Hinata had managed to spit out during one of his panic episodes. He scrolled through lots and lots of profiles on all different medias to try and find what looked closest to Hinata.

 

After over an hour of searching the internet, Tsukishima had finally found a person that had bright orange hair, had the same eyes as Hinata and other similar features such as his jawline, his height, and his build.

 

 _‘This has to be the one’_ Tsukishima thought, and then clicked on the profile picture to see what he had plastered on his account.

 

_‘2 children…failed to divorce wife…single…rich? Yes, he has to be rich, he’s stealing all this money’._

Tsukishima wrote down as much information as he could, wrote down a few questions here and there as well. When he was done he sighed and leaned back against his chair, and then turned around to face Hinata.

 

Tsukishima walked to the bed and then looked down at his sleeping soulmate. He sat next to sleeping beauty and stroked his hair softly.

 

“Who knew the energetic sun like you had such a horrible lifestyle…I feel so bad” Tsukishima said quietly, careful not to disturb Hinata’s slumber. Tsukishima laid a quick kiss to the top of Shoyou’s head and the walked downstairs to prepare a meal for both of them.

 

He hummed a soft tune as he cooked and checked the calendar when he as waiting.

 

 _‘Oh, Mom and Dad come home tomorrow’_ Tsukishima noted and then finished cooking some ramen and soup for them both (with some strawberry shortcakes for dessert). He walked upstairs to find Hinata cuddled against a pillow and wrapped tightly within the blankets that Tsukishima had previously wrapped him in like a cocoon.

 

“Hey Hinata” Tsukishima said shaking Hinata slightly, like he had down so many times in the past, (which he had to hide from the tem before they knew they were soulmates).

 

Hinata groaned softly and woke up shortly after to the smell of the ramen Tsukishima had prepared.

 

“Mm, ramen?” Hinata mumbled, half asleep, half excited for the food in front of him.

 

“Eat up sunshine.” Tsukishima smirked softly and then gave Hinata the bowl of food and sat by Hinata’s feet to eat.

 

Hinata ate slowly, a little confused as to why Tsukishima was giving him such a weird look.

 

“Is there something on my face?” Hinata said, utterly confused.

 

Tsukishima almost chocked on his food, cracking up in laughter.

 

“Hahaha, no. I was just going to ask a few questions if you were willing to answer”. Tsukishima said passing the notepad of facts from the man Tsukishima had suspected from his ‘research’.

 

“I did some research on the computer from what you had told me, I just wanted to know if it was anything that had conn-“. Tsukishima started but was interrupted by Hinata.

 

“I-It sounds a lot like him…” Hinata said and the pushed the notepad away wanting to get into his past when he felt calm.

 

“Oh okay then. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable babe, I just needed to know who I can put in jail soon”. Tsukishima winked and then sat next to Hinata on the bed.

 

“Always know that I will protect you and your mother at all costs. And I will take revenge on you father of for you”. Tsukishima said confidently, putting his half empty bowl on the counter before embracing his soulmate. “Oh, and I love you super-duper much”. Tsukishima said happily.

 

Hinata giggled softly and leaned into Tsukishima’s warmth. “Love you too, you salty dinosaur”. Hinata said, sticking his tongue out, proud of his comment.

 

Tsukishima laughed softly and closed his eyes. _‘That’s the Hinata I know’_. Tsukishima said in his head, kissing the top of Hinata’s messy head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I should upload with more soon my friends!!! :) Any suggestions plz put in comments they are greatly appreciated!


End file.
